Dark Ages (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Der Krieg ist gewonnen, aber warum sollte das Frieden bedeuten? - Kein Pairing. Etwas düsterer Harry.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter &amp; Co. gehören J.K. Rowling und anderen, mir aber nicht. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Fanfiction. Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen oder Orten sind rein zufällig. _

_**A/N: **Übersetzung meiner englischen Fanfic "Dark Ages", geschrieben vor nunmehr 7 Jahren und leider immer noch irgendwie aktuell. :/_

_**Warnung:** enthält grafische Folter/Gewalt. Keine nette Geschichte. Ach ja, außerdem geschichtlich nicht ganz korrekt. _

* * *

**Finstere Zeiten**

_by Dime_

* * *

_"Nein, bitte! Habt doch Mitleid!"_

_Fernes Lachen antwortete auf sein Flehen, sowie ein spielerischer Zug an dem Sack über seinem Gesicht. Er versuchte, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, seine Panik in den Griff zu bekommen, und das nutzlose Betteln sein zu lassen; brachte es ihm doch nichts ein außer einem weiteren Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm und wurde mit einem erfreuten Lachen quittiert. _

_Seine Peiniger wussten es vermutlich nicht, doch alle Knochen in seinen Beinen waren schon lange in kleinste Splitter zerbrochen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen, würde es wohl auch nie wieder sein, und das Wissen um diese Tatsache war grausam. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass es für ihn keine Zukunft jenseits dieses Gefängnislagers gab. Freilich hatte er seit dem Tag seiner Ankunft nicht einmal das Lager selbst gesehen. _

_Sensorische Deprivation nannten sie es: seine Augen verborgen unter einem Sack, der so eng um seinen Hals geschnürt war, dass Atmen zu einer Anstrengung wurde; seine Ohren ebenfalls bedeckt, was jedes Geräusch zu einem leises Murmeln dämpfte; keine Gerüche, nicht einmal die Pisse, welche an seinen Beinen herunterlief, wenn er zu seiner Scham nach Stunden des Stillstehens mit seitlich ausgestreckten Armen – eine beliebte Foltermethode, als er noch fähig war, zu stehen - die Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen verlor. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden es gewesen sein mochten; man gewährte ihm schließlich keinerlei Möglichkeit, ein Zeitgefühl zu behalten. _

_Sein Schlaf war nicht durch seine innere Uhr reguliert, sondern schlicht dadurch, wann sein Körper erneut zusammenklappte. Schlafentzug war eine weitere "Disziplinarmaßnahme", welcher er regelmäßig unterzogen wurde. Seine Haut war gänzlich in Stoff eingepackt; die einzige Stimulation, welche seine Nerven noch bekamen, waren die häufigen, "harmlosen" Tritte gegen das Schienbein und das Pochen in den strapazierten Muskeln seiner dauerhaft über seinem Kopf festgebundenen Arme. _

_Anfangs hatte er seine Peiniger verflucht, hatte ihnen mit schrecklicher Rache gedroht. Damals hatte er noch Hoffnung gehabt. Mittlerweile wusste er es besser. Für den Rest seines Lebens würde er nichts weiter erfahren als diese Hölle, in der er gefangen war. Und er sehnte sich... er sehnte sich nach dem Tod. _

_Doch wusste er nur zu gut, dass dieser für ihn unerreichbar war. _

_Es war ihm nicht vergönnt, zu sterben, noch nicht; noch lange nicht. Es oblag nicht mehr ihm selbst, wann er sterben würde. Der Tod würde ihm gewährt werden, wenn Sie der Meinung waren, dass er genug gelitten hatte; nicht vorher. Er betete um den Tod. Er, der er nie an Gott geglaubt hatte, Religion und Moral verachtet hatte, flehte verzweifelt einen Gott an, der ihn doch nur für seine Taten in die Hölle verbannen würde. Doch wäre das nicht immer noch besser als ein Leben an diesem Ort?_

* * *

Harry weinte im Schlaf. Er schluchzte; er wälzte sich herum und verstrickte sich in den Bettlaken. Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn, seinen Oberkörper, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Das Kissen war davon getränkt – oder vielleicht auch von den Tränen, die ihm frei aus beiden Augen flossen. Endlich, nach langen Minuten des Leidens, erwachte er und entleerte spontan seinen Mageninhalt über sich und sein Bett.

* * *

"Wo ist er? Verdammt, Mann, mach den Mund auf! Wo, verfickt nochmal, habt ihr Voldemort hingesteckt?!"

Minister Scrimgeour hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Situation herbeigeführt hatte, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er sie irgendwie abwenden musste. Harry Potter, der geliebte Held der Zaubererwelt, stand über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, hielt ihn am Revers seiner Robe, schüttelte ihn aufgebracht und schrie ihm unablässig ins Gesicht. "Potter", brachte er mühsam hervor, "lassen Sie mich augenblicklich los!"

Potter schien endlich zu begreifen, dass er gerade den Zaubereiminister durchschüttelte. Die Erkenntnis trieb ihm keine Röte in die bleichen Wangen, aber immerhin ließ er den Minister los.

"Was soll das, Potter?" Scrimgeour bemühte sich um einen abfälligen Ton, um seinen vorigen Gesichtsverlust wett zu machen, doch ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme vereitelte den Versuch.

"Ich. Muss wissen. Was mit Vodemort passiert ist!", blaffte Potter mit mühsam in Zaum gehaltener Wut.

"Aber das wissen Sie doch bereits." Scrimgeour war ehrlich verwirrt.

"Was ich weiß", erklärte Potter langsam, wie für ein keines Kind, "ist, dass ich alle seine Horcruxe außer dem einen in mir selbst letztes Jahr zerstört habe; dass Voldemort gefangen genommen und vor Gericht gebracht wurde, während ich im Koma lag; und dass er wohl am Leben und irgendwo in Gefangenschaft ist. Was ich wissen will ist, wo!"

Scrimgeour war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt vom seltsamen Verhalten des Jungen-der-Lebt. "Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Potter, dass er keine Gefahr mehr darstellt. Er wird bis zum Tage Ihres Todes für seine Verbrechen gegen unsere Welt bezahlen; erst dann werden wir auch ihn beseitigen. Euer letztes Gefecht hat ihn ausgelaugt, Potter; er ist nicht einmal mehr ein richtiger Zauberer."

"Das weiß ich!"

"Worüber sind Sie dann so besorgt?"

Potter schloss die Augen und schien um Geduld zu beten. Sein Verhalten ging Scrimgeour gehörig gegen den Strich, doch zugleich war er auch dankbar, dass der junge Mann sein Temperament zu zügeln versuchte. Er war nicht darauf erpicht, Opfer eines der legendären Potter-Wutausbrüche zu werden. Endlich presste Potter hervor: "Ich will wissen – muss wissen! - wo Voldemort ist, weil ich eine neue Vision hatte."

Scrimgeour sog scharf die Luft ein. Er wusste von der Verbindung zwischen dem Jungen-der-Lebt und dem Dunklen Lord; sie hatte eine zentrale Rolle bei ihrem Sieg über Voldemort gespielt. Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte Potter sich widerstrebend auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium eingelassen. Er hatte sie über seine Visionen auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Manche hatten Potter gezeigt, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Untergebenen folterte oder üble Pläne schmiedete, doch überwiegend war Potter Zeuge der Angriffe der Todesser auf Muggel, Squibs und Mitglieder des Phönixordens geworden.

War etwas passiert, das dem Dunklen Lord seine Kräfte zurück gab? Hatte es mehr als die Horcruxe zu seinem Schutz gegeben? War dies der Grund, aus dem Potter hier vor ihm stand, bleich wie ein Gespenst und blind vor Wut und... war es Schmerz? Angst? Übelkeit?

"Ist der Dunkle Lord seinem Gefängnis entkommen?"

"Nein!" Potter klang zunehmend frustriert, was für Scrimgeours Wiederwahl kein gutes Zeichen war. Potter konnte ihm spielend leicht jegliche Unterstützung in der Bevölkerung entreißen. Die Zaubererwelt sah Potter als ihren alleinigen Erlöser an und war bereit, ihm zu folgen, wohin auch immer er sie führte. Wie gut, dachte Scrimgeour, dass Potter nie Ambitionen gezeigt hatte, irgendwen zu führen.

"Voldemort ist noch in Ihrem Gefängnis, da müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen", spuckte Potter. "Da könnte er nicht entkommen, selbst wenn er noch ausreichend bei Verstand wäre, um es zu versuchen."

Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sind Sie dann so aufgebracht?"

"Weil es unmenschlich ist! Ich bin Zeuge seiner Behandlung in diesem Gefängnis geworden, und glauben Sie mir, in all den Jahren, die ich Voldemort läppische Kriegsverbrechen beobachten musste, habe ich nichts gesehen, das dieser Grausamkeit nahe kommt. Es ist... es..." Potter wurde noch bleicher, was Scrimgeour vor einer Minute für unmöglich gehalten hätte, und griff hastig nach dem Papierkorb unter dem Schreibtisch. Scrimgeour wandte angewidert Nase und Augen ab, während Potter sich geräuschvoll in den kleinen Behälter erbrach.

"Nicht einmal im finstersten Mittelalter", erklang Potters kratzige Stimme, nachdem er die Schweinerei hatte verschwinden lassen, "waren Zauberer derart grausam. Die Muggel vielleicht schon, das weiß ich nicht."

Entgegen der Informationen, welche Hogwarts-Schülern vermittelt wurden, hatte Potter im Auroren-Training die uneditierte Version der Geschichte der Magie gehört haben; denn in Wahrheit war die mittelalterliche Hexenjagd keineswegs harmloser für die magisch Bevölkerung gewesen als für die armen Muggel, welche ihren Mitbürgern zum Opfer gefallen waren. Nur sehr fortgeschrittene Hexen und Zauberer waren je in der Lage, Flammen einfrieren zu lassen; oder zu apparieren, während sie gefesselt oder anderweitig eingeschränkt waren. Selbst jene, welchen auch aus der Bewegungslosigkeit heraus eine Apparation gelungen wäre, wären durch den Stress der Situation einem hohen Risiko ausgesetzt gewesen, sich zu splitten.

Die meisten waren in der Tat auf den Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, in den Flüssen ertrunken, oder hatten den Tod auf eine der vielen weiteren Arten gefunden, welche Muggel sich damals ausdachten, um die "bösartigen Hexen" zu enttarnen.

Die Zauberergemeinschaft hatte aus Rache die Muggel angegriffen und ihre Zahlen mit einem Fluch nach dem anderen verringert. Die Muggel nannten das die Pest.*

Bis heute dachten die Muggel zudem, dass sie selbst die Kreuzzüge zu verantworten hatten, obgleich es in Wirklichkeit eine verzweifelte Tat der Zauberer gewesen war, die Muggel gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, damit diese sie endlich in Ruhe ließen. Die Muggel waren ihnen zahlenmäßig zu weit überlegen gewesen und es wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt für die Zaubererwelt sehr eng.

Schließlich hatte ein bekannter Hexenmeister die Hexen und Zauberer dazu aufgerufen, sich komplett von der Muggelwelt zurückzuziehen. Der Gewalt und des Krieges überdrüssig hatte die magische Bevölkerung sich weltweit sehr bald einverstanden erklärt, den Rückzug von der Muggelwelt anzutreten, und seitdem war die Zaubererwelt vor den Muggeln verborgen geblieben. Es war für alle das Beste so.

"Das hier ist so viel schlimmer als alles, was ich Voldemort habe tun sehen", ächzte Potter, und Scrimgeour beobachtete schockiert, wie eine Träne die totenblasse Wange hinunter rollte. "Es ist keine angemessene Strafe für seine Verbrechen, Scrimgeour. Bitte, holen Sie ihn da raus. Holen Sie ihn zurück!"

"Potter! Wir sprechen hier von dem Mann, der Ihre Eltern ermordet hat!"

"Ich weiß."

Der Minister konnte sich denken, wie die Öffentlichkeit es aufnehmen würde, wenn er Potter seinen Wunsch verweigerte, zumal da ihr Retter offenbar ebenso sehr unter Du-weißt-schon-wessen Behandlung litt wie der Schwarzmagier selbst. Trotzdem war er nicht so einfach bereit, dem Wunsch nachzugeben. Nicht zuletzt, da er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was er sonst mit dem gefallenen Dunklen Lord anstellen sollte.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Ich weiß!"

"Hunderte von unschuldigen Muggeln-"

Potter schnaubte. "Unschuldig, ja klar!"

Scrimgeours Blick wurde streng. "Potter, Sie können nicht einfach annehmen, dass alle Muggel böse sind, nur weil Sie gesehen haben, wie einige von ihnen sich daneben benommen haben..."

"Das weiß ich auch!" Potter ging sichtlich erneut die Geduld aus. "Hör zu, Scrimgeour. Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir zu einem Einverständnis kommen: Ich werde das nicht länger tolerieren! Das _werde _ich einfach nicht! Verstehen Sie, was ich sage?"

Scrimgeour verstand.

* * *

"Verdammte Terroristen", grummelte der Soldat, während er an einer weiteren, in Häftlingskleidung gehüllten Gestalt vorbeischritt. Seine Runde durch das Lager war ereignislos wie immer. Er wurde hier ein paar scharfe Worte los, scherzte dort ein bisschen mit seinen Kumpels, und begab sich schließlich zu seinem Lieblingsopfer.

Der Soldat wusste eigentlich nicht genau, was dieser Mann verbrochen hatte. Der Gefangene war am Ort eines Terroranschlages aufgegriffen worden und weigerte sich, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu sagen, wie er dort hingekommen war, oder auch nur, was er beruflich tat. Diesen Gefangenen zu befragen war immer ganz lustig; anstatt unter all den Entbehrungen, welche sie ihm aufzwangen, zu zerbrechen und endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, erzählte dieser Mann die wunderlichsten Geschichten. Einige davon waren wirklich ziemlich unterhaltsam, insbesondere, da sie den Bastard nach jeder seiner Lügen bestrafen konnten.

Neuerdings sprach der Mann jedoch immer weniger. Jetzt schrie er nur noch und bettelte um Gnade. Das war aber okay. Sie bekamen selten so starke Reaktionen von den anderen Gefangenen, also war dieser Mann immer noch spannender als die meisten anderen.

Manchmal wunderte er sich, dass der Mann so verzweifelt auf die kleinsten Strafen reagierte. Ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein war doch kein Grund, zu heulen wie ein verwundetes Tier, oder? Schließlich gab es Richtlinien, was man mit einem Gefangenen tun durfte, und was nicht. Natürlich war der Mann kein Kriegsgefangener und es war nicht nötig, sich an die üblichen Konventionen zu halten.

Terroristen, und somit auch alle, welche terroristischer Aktivitäten verdächtigt wurden, standen nach Aussage der Regierung außerhalb des Gesetzes. Das gab ihnen recht viel Auswahl in den Methoden, mit denen sie die Häftlinge brachen. Dennoch, der Boss hatte gesagt, sie sollten nur "geringfügige Strafen, wie etwa einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein" anwenden. Also trat er eben gegen das Schienbein; ihm war das gleich.

Der Soldat dachte natürlich nicht darüber nach, was ein "einfacher Tritt oder zwei" gegen das Schienbein eines Mannes an den darunterliegenden Knochen ausrichtete, wenn nicht nur ein Soldat, sondern mehrere über den Tag verteilt, jeden Tag, solche "harmlosen" Strafen austeilten.

Fröhlich pfeifend näherte er sich dem Mann, welcher wieder einmal aufrecht gegen die Wand gefesselt war. Schlaf war für die meisten Gefangenen ein seltenes Gut. Schließlich mussten die Soldaten selbst im Kriegsgebiet ständig wachsam sein; warum sollten die Bastarde, welche ihnen diesen sinnlosen Krieg aufgezwungen hatten, es besser haben?

Mit einem erneuten Tritt gegen das Schienbein ließ er den Mann wissen, dass er hier war. Ein Winseln belohnte die Aktion. Der Soldat lockerte die Fesseln des Gefangenen; der Mann fiel zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Er lag in sich zusammengefallen wie ein Häuflein Elend, bis der Soldat seinen Kopf nach oben zerrte. "Na, bist du endlich bereit, die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

"Bitte, bitte, oh Gott, tun Sie mir nichts! Bitte, ich sage Ihnen alles, was immer Sie hören wollen... sagen Sie mir nur, _was_... Oh, bitte...!"

Der Soldat holte gerade zu einem weiteren Tritt aus, einfach weil, als er von einem lauten Knall hinter sich abgelenkt wurde.

_"Crucio!"_ Ein Lichtstrahl traf ihn und er fiel unter irrsinnigen Schmerzen zu Boden. Kurz danach war es vorbei und er blieb in einem unordentlichen Haufen neben dem Häftling am Boden liegen. Er war gerade noch ausreichend bei Bewusstsein, um zu beobachten, wie ein dunkelhaariger Mann in einem dunklen Umhang sich bückte, um dem Gefangenen den Sack vom Kopf zu ziehen.

"Tom... Voldemort, ich bin es. Harry Potter", sagte der Mann sanft.

"Oh Gott", schluchzte der Gefangene, "es tut mir so leid, wirklich! Aber bitte, _bitte_, lass mich endlich sterben!"

"Das kann ich nicht tun, ohne mich selbst umzubringen, Tom", antwortete der Mann namens Potter geheimnisvoll. "Trink das; es wird helfen." Er hielt ein sonderbares Glasgefäß gleich einer alten Alchemistenflasche an die Lippen des Mannes. Dem Gefangenen fiel es schwer, zu schlucken, doch schließlich fiel er in den Armen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes in einen erschöpften Schlaf.

Potter richtete sich auf, als es erneut mehrfach laut knallte.

"Nehmt ihre Erinnerungen", wies er die Neuankömmlinge an. Der Soldat am Boden bewegte sich unsicher am Rande des Bewusstseins umher, doch schien es ihm, als zöge ein weißer Nebel von ihm und dem Gefangenen auf die Eindringlinge zu. Dann brachte einer der Männer eine Steinschale zum Vorschein und plötzlich spielten sich Szenen aus dem täglichen Leben des Häftlings wie ein Film über dem Steinbecken ab. Der Soldat hätte gewiss die geniale Technologie bewundert, wäre er nicht so von den Ereignissen verreinnahmt gewesen, welche er hier beobachtete.

Aus dem Kontext genommen schien hier eine unsinnige Menge von Schienbeintreten, Gelächter und Flehen abzulaufen. Das konnte so nicht stimmen, oder? Er war ja nur ein oder zweimal am Tag vorbeigekommen, also war es unmöglich, dass... Doch nein, das war ja Jake, nicht er... und Rob... und seine anderen Kumpels... Er hatte ja gewusst, dass die anderen auch besonders gerne zu diesem Gefangenen kamen, aber gewiss waren sie doch nicht alle ebenfalls jeden Tag bei ihm? Guter Gott, vielleicht hatte der Mann gar nicht simuliert! Ihr Umgang mit ihm sah von außen betrachtet irgendwie um einiges schlimmer aus.

Offensichtlich waren die sonderbaren Menschen, welche einfach so hier aufgetaucht waren, derselben Ansicht.

"Das ist unerhört!", stammelte einer von ihnen, während ein anderer den Gefangenen mitleidig betrachtete. "Was erlauben sich diese Muggel bloß, einen von uns so zu behandeln...!", schimpfte ein anderer.

"Nun, ihr habt ihn ja in ihre Obhut gegeben", sagte der Mann, welcher den Soldaten angegriffen hatte – Potter -, vorwurfsvoll. "Wollt ihr euch vielleicht jetzt dazu äußern, _warum_?"

Ein älterer Mann sah ihn um Entschuldigung heischend an. "Kurz vor Ihrem Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen hat Arthur Weasley so ein Fernsicht-Dings in seinem Haus zum Laufen bekommen", erklärte er nervös. "Darin hat er eine Reportage über eine Gefängnisinsel gesehen, so ähnlich wie Azkaban... und über ein anderes Gefängnis, dieses hier. Er hat es vorgeschlagen, er meinte, das sei genau, was Du-weißt-schon-wer verdient hat. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat er zwei Söhne der Weasleys ermordet."

* * *

Ja, Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut.

Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie Mr. Weasley, den alle bis dato als einen fanatischen Sammler und Verehrer aller Muggeldinge gekannt hatten, in den letzten Tagen des Krieges plötzlich seine Faszination für die Muggelwelt verloren hatte. Harry hatte es damals dem Stress des Krieges gegen Voldemort zugeschrieben, doch nun vermutete er, dass Mr. Weasley wohl etwas wie diese Szene hier gesehen haben musste.

"Moment. Soll das heißen, Sie hatten nichts mit dem Verhalten dieser Leute zu tun?"

Scrimgeour sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Kein _Imperius_?", führte Harry es näher aus. "Keine Zwänge, diesen Gefangenen schlechter zu behandeln, als die anderen?"

"Naja, nein..."

"Soll das etwa _heißen_" – Harry warf dem am Boden liegenden Soldaten einen vernichtenden Blick zu – "dass hier _alle_ Häftlinge so behandelt werden? _Antworte gefälligst, Mann!_"

Der Mann am Boden grunzte nur unverbindlich.

Harry zitterte. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper; er war nicht länger in der Lage zu sagen, ob seine oder Voldemorts. Er hatte die Strapazen und die Folter seines Feindes erst in der Vision miterlebt, dann noch mehr davon im Denkarium gesehen, und durch die körperliche Nähe zum Dunklen Lord konnte er sie durch seine Narbe auch _fühlen_. Es brachte ihn buchstäblich um den Verstand.

"Minister, finden Sie, dass ein solches Verhalten weiterhin geduldet werden sollte?", fragte er lauernd.

Scrimgeour konnte natürlich nicht viel dazu sagen, außer: "Nun, wir mischen uns seit dem Mittelalter nicht mehr in Muggelangelegenheiten ein..."

Etwas in Harry zerbarst.

"Vielleicht ist es verdammt noch mal Zeit, das zu ändern!"

Mit funkelnden Augen sammelte Harry seine Magie in den bloßen Händen. Seine Narbe pulsierte, sein ganzer Körper litt unter den Schmerzen und der Demütigung... Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, konnte Voldemort je brechen – hatte er gedacht. Zu sehen, wie dieser stolze Mann sich selbst bepisste, vor seinen Peinigern kroch, bettelte... es war zu viel. Niemand hatte das verdient, _niemand_, und es war an der Zeit, dass die Muggel das begriffen.

Harry war es egal, dass die Muggeltechnologie seit dem Mittelalter gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Es war ihm egal, dass es zu wenige Zauberer gab, als dass sie einen erneuten Krieg gegen die Muggel überstehen konnten. Er wusste nicht, dass mit den Massenvernichtungswaffen, über welche die meisten "zivilisierten" Muggelnationen heutzutage verfügten, die gesamte Menschheit vernichtet werden könnte, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen im Angesicht eines übernatürlichen Feindes die Nerven verlor. Das einzige, was ihn interessierte, war das Unrecht, welches er hier sah – der brutale Mangel an Moral, Mitgefühl, und nicht zuletzt an Achtung.

Harry raste. Blitze zuckten und der Boden erbebte. Er hörte nicht, wie die Würdenträger des Ministeriums disapparierten. Er sank schlicht auf die Knie und zog den bewusstlosen Voldemort in seine Arme. Dann gab er seine Magie frei.

Seine Wut brach über die Muggel um ihn herein. Sie fuhr über sie hinweg und zerfleischte sie wie hilflose Puppen. Er hörte Stoff zerreißen und Wände einstürzten.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, stand er mitten in einem tiefen Krater. In alle Richtungen war außer der Wüste nichts zu sehen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grollen disapparierte er.

Und so begann der Letzte Krieg zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln.

* * *

_*Chronologisch ist die Story hier nicht ganz geschichtlich korrekt: Die Hexenjagd begann wohl erst nach der Pest. Aber so herum macht es, finde ich, mehr Sinn. ;) Bitte entschuldigt die Geschichtsverdrehung im Sinne des Geschichtenerzählers. _

_**A/N:** Etwas düsterer als was ich sonst so schreibe. "Dark Ages" kam zustande, nachdem ich vor etlichen Jahren eine Reportage gesehen hatte, die mich ein halbes Jahr lang beschäftigte – das hier ist schließlich dabei rausgekommen. Ich bin kein Freund vom Aussetzen der Menschenrechte, _egal warum. _Von Waterboarding etc. und gewissen Studien will ich hier mal gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich beanspruche hier natürlich keinesfalls eine realistische Darstellung tatsächlicher Ereignisse zu liefern - es ist alles frei erfunden! Aber natürlich, wie jede Geschichte, irgendwie inspiriert von den Dingen, mit denen man täglich so konfrontiert wird. :/  
_

_Wer einen Heuler oder sonstige Reviews schicken möchte – nur zu. _

_Wer das hier weiterschreiben möchte - ebenfalls gerne. Lasst es mich wissen, ich werd's bestimmt lesen. ^^ Von meiner Seite aus ist die Geschichte allerdings an dieser Stelle zuende. _

\- _Dime_


End file.
